The Last angel
by peaceanimegirl
Summary: im not good a summary gomen but you should try and read it. its not bad i think i do need to fix some of it


**

* * *

Author's note: this is the first time for me writing a fanfic so tell me if im a baka and should stop writing **

**So it might not be good so please review and tell me arigato **

**The Last Angel**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters just my character but you dont know her name just yet!**

**Chapter one: pain and escape

* * *

**

She was running for everything she once knew. From everything she had just seen. From all of those that those things made see and the torture they put her thru if she didn't watch. The torture they put her thru week after they killed her friends and family. She just wanted to get away from it all. Just to be back with her friends and family like it had all ways been with no chaos, no one died, but it will never be that way again. No never again and it hurt knowing she was the last from her clan.

Those things that attacked my village wouldn't die any matter what we did or how much time they were hit with a fatal blow they just didn't die. What the hell were they I know they went human because even if the were hit in the heart or even the head they just keep getting up. The people of the village keep trying but they try just to keep felling time and time again. All their fight was for nothing because they just die in the end. They all died try to protect someone who should have just died … her but no they had to protect her.

They didn't what her to died she was everyone's pride and joy. She was the one that everyone loves. She was pure something untainted but the hated of the world. She was always putting smiles on everyone's face. She was always carefree never sad or what to being harm to anyone. She hate fight and training know that one day she might have kill some one but that was live right and people do die but she didn't what anything to do with it. But now she what'd nothing more than to kill those thing for killing her people her village was it so wrong to what to kill a living thing even if it wasn't human? No to her it wasn't so wrong to want to kill them, ne?

She had attack all the ones that brought her food in or the ones that torture her and some of those didn't come back alive. She didn't understand how or why that didn't come back but she didn't think about it she had other things to think about. Like how to get out of wherever she was she would not let herself die here it this place she would get revenge for he village from that monsters that killed everyone. Yeah, she would call them monsters there was no other word for them. There was no other name for them. Demons wouldn't work even some demon have hearts the attacked when attack or you kill something dear to them like the kids if the have any.

But these things didn't care if any of their partners were hurt or kill. They didn't care who they kill whether it was the old or the little kids or babies the just did. She thought s they had no minds at all or if the where being controlled by someone. But who be strong enough to have a justu like that its would that up to much charka for something like this. So someone couldn't control them. But why, why did they have to attack her village. But most of all why did they keep her, out of the entire, village alive.

What did she have that no one else did to keep her alive for so long. It's being weeks since she has been with her family and friends. They "the monsters" have been torturing her since their deaths. For the first two weeks she had been sad and depress but she knows know she doesn't have time for that now. This is her sixth week and she needs a plan to escape. She would not let the monsters get a way with what they did. Right now she was in so much pain to think. She gets beaten with a whip everyday. Sometimes twice a day but they made it everyday for sure never once missing a day. It was always after lunch or before. They would have some one heal her just so they could do it again.

The pain was enough to know she had so leave this place escape everything that happens. The pain showed here she was still alive. The pain was for her because she couldn't save any of her friends and family. It was her pay back for falling all the ones she ever loved and she would have to deal with that for the rest of her live no matter what she could not forget. But most of all she has felled to even protect her. Of all people she couldn't even protect herself. Pathetic, ne? She would probably never be happy again but that didn't matter her village died protecting her the least she could do was avenge them and she would not died till then. She promise herself that even if it is the last thing she is to do in live she will make sure to do it.

Oh… The plan she had to get out of here. The would becoming soon to bring her food and water before her daily beating but today would be different she would escape after she ate. She knew she would need her strength of she were to make it out of here alive. So she would escape or a least she thought she would or die trying but at least she would try. She couldn't stay here with those things, these monsters, and so she wouldn't. It was soon going to be noon so now she was waiting on her food and water. She heard a click from the door and one of those things were bringing her her food and water. They stopped about two weeks ago chaining her to the wall I guess that thought she wouldn't try and escape boy are they wrong. Or they thought she is too weak to try but still they are wrong. Even if she was weak it wouldn't stop the she was to determined to stay.

She had a choice her maybe not there choice but she had her choice and that was enough she told herself. Even with the odds against her she would try. So when the door open they brought her food and water in. The so-called "food" was just soup with breed and water not fancy but enough. She had one meal a day. They said it would matter soon since she wouldn't be alive much long. Yeah… that's what they thought, ne?

When she looked at these monsters she could tell they weren't human. They were already died so why did they have to attack her village and kill her family and friends. They didn't do anything to her we never attack any other village unless we were attacked what right did they have. She village was know as the strong village there is and so other village would be so stupid as to attack for fear of getting kill. But right know it didn't matter she had to escape. So thinking about that wouldn't help right now.

She ate all her food and drank her water .Her plan was to run for it when they open the door (give her some created she only 6 years old) and don't look back or stop running till she found someone to help her get as far away from this place till she can avenge her village. She heard walking coming down the hall it was one of those monsters coming to get the tray that had the food and water on it. She didn't have time to be nervous. I mean everything would be all right she would make it out of here her plan would work, ne?

So when the monster was open the door you could see what it looked like. It looked like a person. I mean it has a head, a torso, two arms, two hands, two leg, and two feet. But it had holes it its body and some no a lot of skin was missing from its. It was so gross it just made you wants to throw up. But again she did have time for that she had to escape. Now was her time to make a run for his guard down.

So she took off running a fast a she could because she knew her life depended on it and she wouldn't didn't until she for fill her promise to her loved ones. Never once did she stop or look back for fear that it might slow her down she just couldn't take the changes getting caught. She turn corners trying to avoid the monsters as she ran she dodge and move out of the way of the weapons as she ran getting hit ever now and then. But she didn't care as long as she got away. She would not go back there not ever.

So when she finally made out of the building she was so relived but she couldn't stop running she had so continue running until it was safe until she got away form them. She had been running for a while now but she didn't sense or here anything behind her. So she started to look for a place to hide just in case they did find her. She had to clean her wounds and wrapped them but she didn't have anything to do anything like that right now. She didn't even know how long she had been running. Everything was so blurry, so she couldn't find any herb to help fight infection if she didn't have an infection right know. She was still losing blood and she couldn't think strait. She knew some where along the way she had got hit with more kunai.

She had ran at least a day or two but didn't pay attention really. She needs food and water, but right know she couldn't do anything about because she was too weak. (But man was she staving.) She hope someone would find her before those "monsters" did but she could only hope. She knew one thing thought she would not let herself died. Nope she made it so far to give up now. She wouldn't give up because of this small problem.

She could feel her body being moved someone was picking here she didn't know what to do so she jumped out of there arms she saw three people before she pasted put again, but she was glad that it wasn't those monsters. She really was safe after so long of the pain and suffering she had to go thru the last six weeks. The one that picked her up check to she if she was still breath. He had sliver hear with most of he face covered. Another had black hair pulled in to a ponytail and I didn't see the last on but they looked like they where Anbu members. She was being moved again her wounds where being clean and wrapped. The kunai were being taken out and wrapped to stopped the bleeding.

One on the Anbu ninja was asking how a little girl like her could get hurt so bad or who would hurt her this bad. Along with trying to figure out how old she was. The one checking the wounds answer with you have to wait till she wake s up again to find out. If the only knew that worst had happen that me case was nothing. Sigh! Than she was picked up by on of the Anbu and they all started to running. She didn't know when along the what she fall asleep, but when she awoke she was in a hospital. The medical ninja where wearing leaf head bands so she knew she was safe in konoha. The medical ninja were checking the wounds, healing them, and rewrapping them. I was so tried ( no really im tried I stay up all night working on this ) so I went back to sleep before anyone notice. All I care about at that moment was that I was safe and alive. Who knew a stupid plan that that would actually work. it's the first plan anyone would think of if it happen to them, ne? but how stupid can it be if it was just obvious. Thank kami that it actually worked. I still get to avenge me family and friends. Yeah… thank kami.

* * *

Please review this is the first time it ever did this just tell me how its its ok 

Arigato


End file.
